Electronic devices incorporate a variety of electrical components that can each provide different functions. Many electronic devices are available as individually operable units. However, depending on the type of electronic device or the environment in which the device is intended to operate, the operational capabilities of the electronic device may be limited. A typical solution is to obtain or replace the less capable device with more powerful devices, but this can be costly and inefficient due to the quickly advancing nature of computing technology. Thus, there exists a need for expanding use of electronic devices in multiple systems or for multiple purposes.